Signal Lost
by fenkata1
Summary: GaaraxSaku Dark. Sex. More chapters soon.
1. Chapter 1

I know this is a bit dark but I hope you like it. Second chapter is almost ready and will be posted soon.

_**Signal lost. **_

She could not remember how many hours or days ago had she separated from her group. Sakura had a bottle of water and her new expensive phone with her, not that it had any wifi or reception but, still, those were her life saviors.

Sakura worked for a news channel and all she had to do was go in the desert of Suna to make an interview with the locals and gather information about a recent phenomenon happening there. The villagers that had called the news channel described the deeds as some of an evil spirit or a monster but it was worth checking out. Sadly,on their way to village they were caught in a sandstorm and separated, at least Sakura separated from the others.

The water ended in a day but the phone managed to catch a signal from what she thought , she hoped was the village. It took her some time, but she found out the direction in which the signal was stronger and followed it.

The heat was unbearable and the Sun had no mercy. It was like a never ending ocean of sand and nothing else. She was losing hope and countless questions started spinning in her head.

How come they hadn't found her yet? What if she died here or…what if they were already dead?...

Somehow the longest day of her life came onto an end. The night arrived and for a moment, it seemed like she could breathe again. She had not eaten the whole day and her headache was killing her. It still wasn't that cold but the temperature was dropping fast and she had nowhere to hide or lay down. In the end her legs just gave out and she fell. Sakura curled into a ball and wondered if she ever will get out of here.

She did not realize when she had fallen asleep but she felt something hot blow on her ear, like a breath.

Immediately shooting up, she was stuck by panic. A wild animal! After a look around, there was nothing. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, the heat, the hunger, of course she was going insane.

However,the feeling of fear could not vanish.

That's when she saw it.

There, in the middle of nowhere, was an oasis. It was dark, so dark that the whole oasis seemed to be colored in one color. Hypnotized by the beauty, Sakura went right for that little piece of paradise. After a whole day surrounded by nothing but sand this place seemed incredible.

There was no moon and she couldn't see a thing. She was desperately searching for water. Sakura thought for a second about the animals that could live there but the fear was not strong enough to stop her from going deeper in the wilderness. In the dark everything looked the same but she could swear she was spinning in circles. Suddenly, she felt something grab her by the leg. Lost balance Sakura tripped and fell bad. She noticed a root. She poked it just to check if it moves. Nothing. She felt stupid. But she could have sworn it grabbed her…

Sakura felt wetness down her leg. Her knee had been bruised and he was bleeding. In one quick moment the whole oasis came to life. The leaves started shaking, the voices of animals echoed from everywhere and Sakura felt as if the ground was shaking too. Panic and fear washed over her when she imagined what could happen to her. She was terrified and desperately wanted to run away but she couldn't get up at all. She started crawling on the ground searching for a place to hide. The noises seemed to be getting louder and sounded closer than a second ago. She pulled out her phone having nothing left and then saw it.

The signal was lost.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her leg right on the bruise and pull her. Her reflexes were quick and like a snake she turned and hit the first thing she could get to. Her punch was caught in a fist by the man who was still holding her leg in a tight grip. He was staring right into her eyes. She felt the dangerous aura coming from this man and by his appearance she could assume he was not one of her rescuers. She aimed again with her other fist and he let her hit him this time. Sakura had been a boxer before and was famous for her strong punches but after dehydratation, pain and starvation, all of her strength was gone. That hit hurt her more than him. When she noticed her attack had no effect on him , she started struggling to get her other hand free.

Her attempts were useless. In one swift motion he caught both her hands in one of his.

She couldn't make out his features at all. She only remembered his pale eyes.

He released her leg to take out a rope and start tying her up.

The man kept staring at the blood like he was hypnotised. Now was her chance to kick him and run but she couldn't move her legs at all. It was as if the sand was holding them down. It was then that she took her eyes off him to look at her legs and realize she was sitting on sand. She looked around only to find out the whole oasis was gone. It was just the desert. Her distraction was only for a second but that was enough for him to tie her hands up and start working on her legs. She was screaming and struggling but that didn't even catch his attention. He was fully concentrated on tying her up. He looked like a hunter who had just caught a rabbit; he was not excited or amused, just doing his everyday work. After he was done, he sat on the ground next to her and looked up at the sky. She had stopped screaming and begging having no voice left.

-Don't you enjoy looking at the sky at night?

He asked. She remained quiet. She didn't understand anything at all and was too scared to think straight.

-Well, even if you do, I'm afraid I can't allow you to stargaze much longer with me tonight.

His words only made her panic rise again.

-W-what are you going to do to me…?

She whispered. It was a question he answered with ease without looking at her or even having to think.

-Kill you.

Something in Sakura snapped.

-Who do you think you are anyway? Kill me? What the—

He just sighed heavily from the annoyance .After which he got up , grabbed her by the hair and landed her face in the sand.

He tore off her clothes without any difficulty. She was struggling and yelling ten times more than before but he ignored it all.

Damned bastard couldn't do this to her. She put all her strength in one move as she tried to pick herself off the ground but ended with her face in the sand once again. She tried to scream but her throat was burning too much. Her tears could not stop and only made her face a mess when they mixed with the sand. She was now on her knees with her behind in the air, face practically buried in the sand and hands tied behind. He was holding her with one hand so she would remain in position.

He entered her with one sudden movement. Even though she was not a virgin it hurt like hell. The pain was so intense it made her legs shake. It felt so disgusting that if she actually had anything in her stomach different than sand she would have vomited. He didn't give her a moment to rest and started thrusting rapidly. With each thrust her face and torso would rub against the rough sand. She tried not to think about what was happening to her at the moment or what would happen to her tried to let her mind drift but couldn't even think straight. He was letting his free hand roam all over her body. He was going touching from her ass to her back and shoulders. It was slow and contrasting with the fast and rough movement of his hips.

He then wrapped one hand around her waist and with the other lifted her head from the sand. She was like a doll in his hands which to her seemed like they were made out of iron. He easily got up from the ground with her and started doing her while standing.

She was getting wet and she hated it. He was not even doing anything special but there was something about him. She did not once see his face during that act but she felt his skin was smooth and his scent was fresh,something unusual in the desert. His warm body pressed to hers in this cold night was soothing but she would rather freeze to death than live through this.

He did her for hours and when he finished, he would just pull out, change the position and start continued till dawn.

Her screaming, her threats, her begging and crying had no effect on him and despite the fact that she lost all her voice and strength she didn't stop until he let go of her. Her whole world was spinning. The words coming out of her mouth were distant and quiet as if someone else was speaking them. She felt the pain , the pain from her throat as if it was cut by a hundred knives, the pain from her chest preventing her from breathing, the pain in her lower stomach that was tearing her apart, the pain from the bruises and the ropes, she could feel it all.

It was already daytime. The heat was unbearable but after everything that had happened this didn't matter that much. He lifted her up and started carrying her. The ride seemed endless because with each step he would touch or hit a place of her body that would cause her intense pain. She didn't care what he'd do to her anymore. She had already given up. She was never going to see her fiancé Sasuke or her friends again…

She was blacking out from time to time until a certain moment when she felt like she was flying. He was no longer holding her, touching her with his hands. She was free. She was looking up at the sky and enjoying the sensation of falling.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a bit longer than the first and I really hope it doesn't bore you ^^.

Chapter 3 will be out soon.

**Signal Lost**

**Chapter 2 **

Sakura awoke in the Suna Memorial hospital.

She opened her eyes slowly and let them adjust to the light. Her head, her entire body felt too heavy. She couldn't move at all.

Many wires and machines attached to her. In fact, she thought she could be in a science lab rather than a hospital.

Sakura looked out of the window and sighed heavily. Something told her this was not Konoha. Fear struck her from just the very thought of having to cross that desert again.

The pink haired girl gathered all her strength and tried to sit up. Unfortunately, that caused her to plug out one of the wires and the machine started beeping like crazy.

An angry nurse came in the room immediately.

- What is this machine going off again abou- oh, you're awake! Welcome back to the living young lady! Hey, you shouldn't be moving, lay back down!

- I don't… want to.

- And I don't care. Now, lay down!

The nurse pushed Sakura lightly down but it was enough for to fall back.

-You are one very important lady aren't you? You know the mayor himself made a search group to find you and he was the one who rescued you and brought you here.

-Mayor?

-Yes, the mayor. This place is too big for a village, you know. We needed someone to watch over us and he is incredible. He is elite, kind of scary but…

Blah,blah,blah…This nurse was waaay too talkative. Sakura's head was starting to ache.

-Hey, are you ok? You look kind of pale. But, what am I saying, you haven't eaten in days. I'll bring you some food right away.

Sakura was alone again. She had too many questions but too tired to ask anything.

Analyzing that huge load of information she had received the girl came to a few conclusions: the mayor of this town-village, so she really had reached Suna and also, the nurse said "days" … How long had she been sleeping?

Her headache was getting stronger. At least,she was alive and safe now. Everything was going to be ok. She was dying to call Sasuke and Naruto, but then again, would they understand the terror she had lived through? Should she even tell them?

Sakura also thought about thanking her rescuer. The man risked his life out there. If only she knew how to get in touch with him…

Sakura had to stay in the hospital for at least a week. The nurse told her everything; how they had brought her in a terrible condition, found barely alive fallen from a cliff, how the mayor carried her like a princess, how she almost died from blood loss, etc.

This made things so much clearer but she was still fearful of the desert and she didn't get why this mayor guy did so much for her.

She learned his name was Gaara and if she wanted to talk to him, she just had to go to his office. And that's what she did. As soon as she was released from the hospital, she went right for his office.

Her plan was simple: meet him and express her utter gratitude, after which find a place to stay for the night and leave early in the morning the next day. She didn't want to spend one more second near that desert.

Sakura tried to forget everything that had happened that night. She felt violated, helpless and weak. She wasn't sure she could face her fiancé anymore. That night had ruined her, her body, her nerves, her self-respect. And the worst was, every night she would have nightmares connected to that horrible act. It was a never-ending terror. And she knew she would never forget but , for now, she wanted to be as far as possible.

It took her a whole hour to find his office. The nurse was right- this was a big place.

In the end, she found a huge building with a strange sigh on it.

"Maybe this is the place" she thought and went in.

-Good morning! What can I do for you?

There was a huge desk in the lobby and a young girl with brown hair behind it.

-Oh, good morning! I am here looking for the mayor…

-Yes, of course. Can I have your name?

-Haruno. Haruno Sakura.

-You are that girl?

The girl looked amazed somehow. And shocked.

-Yes, I just, wanted to thank the mayor for saving me.

-Of course. Right this way please.

The girl started leading Sakura down a long corridor. It really was easy to see the mayor in this town. Maybe he was a really open and nice guy.

-You see, he isn't only a mayor. He has a somewhat bigger title and his responsibilities are more. In here it's called Kazekage so you should address him as Kazekage-sama.

-Oh, thank you. I didn't know.

-It's ok. Just don't forget.

After that she opened one of the many doors and went in.

-Kazekage-sama there is someone here to see you.

Gaara was sitting with his back towards the door and only his big chair was visible. He didn't say a word and Sakura thought she better leave. Matsuri had taken off faster than lightning.

-Excuse me, Kazekage-sama, I am the girl you saved and I can't express my gratitude.

-Oh, please, call me Gaara.

Sakura gasped and jumped back hitting the door. That voice!

-Y-y-you!

He finally turned around. The same eyes staring at her once again almost made her faint. Her hands started searching for the door handle or, in fact, anything to grab onto. She didn't have any success because she couldn't take her eyes off him even for a second.

-Where are you going, Sakura?

Finally, for a moment she looked at the handle and grabbed it. However, he needed just that one second to jump from his desk and press his body against her pinning her hands to the door.

Her heart felt like it was about to burst, she could hear her own loud breathing and cold sweat was running down her back. She winced desperately when his face got closer.

-You think you can escape?

-Let go of me!... Please…

Oh, already begging again, how amusing.

-He practically laughed in her face.

-Hey, hey now. Don't be so scared. Let's talk.

With that he let go of her and she sunk down to the ground. He took a few steps back and leaned on his desk.

-What are you going to do to me?...

Sakura was already covered in tears and with every movement he would make she would flinch. He was obviously toying with her, his sinister grin was making her shiver.

-I won't do anything- you will do everything I tell you to. Don't worry, I won't force you, you will choose to listen to me.

From his playful tone, he suddenly became cold:

-Also, welcome to Suna. From now on, this place will be your prison.

And with that he stepped out.

Sakura felt like the sky had just crashed on her head. In her hatred and irritation she screamed and broke one of the vases from his office. She wished she had died from starvation in that desert. This man was impossible, a true monster, there was no way she would stay even one more minute in this village!

Sakura got up from the ground and ran out of his office and the building. She didn't go to her hotel room but straight to the group she was supposed to leave Suna with.

-I'm sorry Sakura but we are not going anywhere. There is a sandstorm coming.

-W-what?! But you can't do this! We have to get away! You don't understand-

-I'm sorry but that's final.

She couldn't believe this. No matter how hard she tried, she found no form of transportation. In her despair, she bought some water and food and left on foot.

"_I have to get away from here, I have to get away!_" Her fear was taking her further from the village and pulling deeper into the desert. She didn't have her phone or a map but anything was better than turning back. It was then that she saw it: a huge cloud of sand, taller than a building , was headed straight for her. It was like a tsunami of sand coming to drown her.

She dropped to her knees and accepted her faith. She would die in here but it was better than what he might do to her. She sank to the ground waiting for the worst when she noticed a sandal. Sakura looked up and saw Gaara standing right in front of her. In that moment the sandstorm reached them but instead of burying them alive, it split and started circling around . It was like they were in an air bubble within the sand.

"_What's going on? Why is he here? He followed me_!"

-You really thought you can escape? Look around Sakura! I know everything in this desert! I am this desert! And you will be trapped here until I'm done with you!

And with that, he took her back to the village. He got her a room in a hotel and left.

Sakura was on the edge of giving up. There was no exit. She was all alone in a strange city in a foreign country with a crazy monster after her every move.

She was nothing but a prisoner and a toy.

Looking out of her window she noticed a building that she had not seen before. It was the police station. The police! Of course she should have gone to them straight and not run away but now, this was the only place that could help her.

Once she got to the station she didn't want to talk to anyone but the chief and, surprisingly, he agreed to meet her right away.

-Hi there! I'm Kankuro the chief of police. What is troubling you?

- Well, I'm that girl that your mayor found but… he found me when it was too late. There was this man in the desert and…he did…to me…

She started sobbing in the middle of her sentence and the chief's eyes filled with sympathy.

-That's terrible. I'm really sorry but don't worry we will catch him in no time. Do you remember what he looked like?

-Well, it was dark but I think his hair was red. In fact... I'm suspecting Gaara.

The man's face went blank, his eyes suddenly became fearful. He stood like that for a second before coming closer.

-I'm sorry for what happened to you but maybe you should let this go.

-W-wwhat?

-Gaara is a powerful man girl, just let it go.

-What the hell do you mean "let it go"?! He raped me and he won't let me leave! I might get killed! .. You…assumed it was him from the start…

-No, wait! I'll…investigate this…

Even so, Sakura knew that the police can't be trusted either. She needed to call home immediately. She ran to the hotel and searched everywhere for her phone. The battery was dead so she tried the option for emergency call but then she saw it again – there was no signal. In her anger she smashed the phone on the ground, she thought the signal before was from here. Why didn't it have reception?

She needed to find a connection to the web. Sakura went down the hotel lobby to look for a computer club nearby or anything like that. She found no one to talk to or to ask, in the end she sat down on one of the chair and sighed heavily.

-Are you ok?

A strange female voice came from her left. Sakura hadn't even heard anyone sit next to her.

-No, not really… I can't even contact home.

-Ah, your phone doesn't work?

-Yes, something like that.

-You could use mine if you want, it has Wi-Fi.

Sakura looked up at the woman. She was blond with dark green eyes and seemed older with a year or two.

-I-I, yes, that would be great! Thank you!

-It's not a problem. Here you go.

The phone looked pretty expensive and that only made Sakura more uncomfortable for borrowing it. Now that she looked at the woman again, she did look rich. She was wearing a hat covering some of her face and a dress that looked like it was taken from a cover of a magazine. For a moment, Sakura wondered why would a woman like that agree to help a nobody but decided to let it go.

-My name is Temari. And yours?

-I'm Sakura.

-Oh, the girl.

-Yes…I guess news travel fast here…

-No,not really. But Gaara always knew how to take people's attention. If I told you he carried you in the city on a horse, how would you react?

-What? No way!

-Oh, yes. And you should keep in mind there are not many horses in Suna.

Temari burst out laughing while Sakura sank deep in embarrassment. Now she could add "_public humiliation_" to the long list of horrible things he's done to her.

While logging in her e-mail Sakura started a small conversation with Temari.

-Maybe I'm being paranoid but I don't trust the mayor's intentions. I wish I knew more about what happened that night when he found me…

-Oh, well ,that's easy. He was with me.

-What?

-That's right. We were having dinner when a call came in from the station. It was from your crew. They told us you were lost and asked for help. So Gaara and I spend the night gathering volunteers and looking for.

Sakura looked like she had just been struck by lightning. It was impossible! This woman, why was she lying like that?!

-So, my crew is ok?

-Of course. They stayed here for a couple of days but left as soon as you were hospitalized.

Sakura started shaking again. Why wouldn't they wait or at least leave a message?

This only proved the woman was really lying. Her crew really was dead…

-Thank you, both you and Gaara. So you and Gaara are…

-Oh, god, no. He is my brother.

-I see…

He sent her for this! What was he thinking anyway? It didn't make any sense! And then she looked down at the phone in her hands. She had already send messages to Naruto and Sasuke. This is what he wanted to happen! She had no idea what to do but knew she mustn't let Temari get the phone back. She got up from her sit and dropped the phone(on purpose of course) . Sadly, the phone just rolled a few times and landed next to Temari's foot.

-I'm so, so, sorry. It slipped.

-It's fine. This thing doesn't break easy. Well then, I'll be off. See you later.

-W-wait!

But it was too late, she was gone. This was horrible. Oh god, she prayed her friends wouldn't come looking. What if Gaara went after them? No , she couldn't allow that!

Sakura went back to her room. She opened the mini bar and drank one of the bottles, she really needed to calm down. Looking out of the window she saw it again- the police station. She had to try again, they HAD to help her.

Upon entering the station she saw Temari again. She was talking to the chief of police. It was already too late…

-Sakura!

They both spotted her at the same time.

-Do you really think it was my brother Sakura? After everything he's done for you! I can't believe you!

-What? You are wrong! He is deceiving you! I don't know how but he is! He's a rapist and murdered!

-Sakura! Calm down! Temari is here because I called her for the case. She and the volunteers are here to give testimony. Gaara has an alibi it can't be him.

-W-wha…You can't be serious! You're in this too aren't you?!

-Sakura you really need to calm down. There's nothing going on. Have you been drinking?

-Why are you doing this? I don't understand! Please help me! He'll do something horrible!

-That's it, Sakura! You are obviously drunk. You'll spend the night behind bars!

-What? Hey, let go!

Kankuro put handcuffs on her and led her to one of the cells in the station where drunks and hookers usually were taken to.

No matter what the siblings said to her she saw it in their eyes- the pity, the sorrow and regret. They knew everything and chose to let her suffer. What power did that man have over them?...

She spent the night pleading for help, help to save her friends but no one paid attention. Early in the morning the mayor arrived.

-Leave us.

He ordered. She froze. This was it. She would be alone with that monster and knew he would hurt her. No on from the station wanted to leave but did anyway.

-Good morning, Sakura.

-What do you want?

Her hatred was so obvious it even made him laugh.

-Oh, I don't want anything but very soon, you'll be the one pleading me.

-What makes you so sure?

-I think we both know what. Your friends are on their way to save you, they are already in my desert.

Sakura's face went pale. They really did get the message and now, they would die.

-No! You are lying!

- Here you go.

He tossed her a phone.

Check what they wrote to you.

She went in her mail fast.

"_SAKURA WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU OK?DON'T WORRY WE'LL BE WITH YOU IN NO TIME! I'LL SAVE YOU!_"

She didn't even need to look at the sender to know it was Naruto.

-So, Sakura, are you still willing to take that chance?

- You son of a bitch!

She threw the phone at him but he caught it fast.

-You make me sick!

-Ah, Sakura ,that does not sound like a plea.

She practically spit on him but in the end gave up. She was shaking from fear and anger from head to toe.

-P-please, please, please spare them! I'm begging you!

-Oh-ho, now that's something else! Sadly, you'll also have to do something for me.

-What?...

-It's really simple – sleep with me.

-W-w-what? N-n-

-No? Really?

-You want me to sleep with you?...

-No. You want to sleep with me. You want it so bad, you are begging me for it.

Just when she thought he couldn't sink lower, he did. She let everything go- her pride, her fear, her self-respect. She had to save Naruto and Sasuke. If they died, it would be all her fault.

-Please sleep with me. Please!

-Good girl. And this is only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is it. Chapter 3 of Signal Lost. Hope you like it.

_**Signal Lost**_

**_ Chapter 3 _**

And here they were, Sakura and the monster in his house. She was afraid his home might be a torture house or something even worse but much to her surprise, it was pretty normal. Aside from the bedroom, she only saw the living room and bathroom but they seemed simple, even plain. His bedroom didn't have much either- there was a bed with red sheets, a desk full of paperwork and a picture on it. A picture of him, his sister and…

- …the chief of police…

- Is my brother.

So that's how it is…

- Enough of this. You can go and use the bathroom.

She just nodded and went ahead. Sakura took a shower after which she just stayed there looking at her reflection in the mirror. Could she really go through with this?

Would she still be herself after she lets that man do as he pleases with her like a toy?

It was too late now... Her friends were in danger and it was because of her. She took a few deep breaths and went back to the bedroom.

He was just sitting on his bed in his boxers. His face was cold and emotionless until his eyes met hers and he smirked. She was already naked and he was eyeing her from head to toe. Her heartbeat was getting faster with each step she took towards him.

Once she got to him he said:

- Kneel.

And she did immediately. He grabbed her chin with two fingers and turned her head towards him.

- It is weird seeing you so quiet. I like the begging better.

After which without letting go of her chin he pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips.

At that second she realized that even after everything he had done to her so far, they had not kissed. And, god, was that kiss strange. His skin was unbelievably soft and warm. He sneaked his tongue into her mouth. It was disgusting but not as bad as she thought it would be. Even though she didn't like it she couldn't help but notice the weird freshness of his taste, it was kind of like a breath of fresh air- light and refreshing.

Before letting go of her he bit her bottom lip but not hard enough to break the skin.

- Why don't you suck me?

She looked uncertain for a moment but then nodded.

He smirked again and leaned back giving her access.

- I've always wanted to see what a blowjob feels like.

Was he serious? Has he really never had a blowjob before? Fear struck her again when she thought that maybe all of his past partners were all victims of rape.

- Are you gonna make me wait all day?

She didn't say anything again she just leaned in towards his crotch, pulled the hair away from her face, and licked him. It was a small lick on his tip, just tasting him. She continued by circling his tip with her tongue before taking it in her mouth. There was no particular smell but he was salty. He then grabbed her by the hair and started pushing her head up and down on his dick. His pace was increasing and she couldn't keep up moving her tongue with the speed. A few times she felt her teeth scratch him but he didn't seem to care, he was completely into it. She finally opened her eyes and looked at him; he had his eyes closed, breathing heavily, gasping at times and had a faint pink on his cheeks.

Just as she was focusing on his face she felt him shoot his semen deep in her throat making her choke. It took her a little bit before she could breathe normally again but at least she didn't feel much of his taste. Her throat felt sore and dry but he didn't look like he would give her a break.

Gaara pulled her up and in a flash she was under him. He didn't waste any time and started groping her tits immediately. Her nipples were always her weak spot and he felt it.

Just from brushing his fingers against them she felt goose bumps all over her body.

She was very sensitive and when he trailed his hands all over her body she couldn't keep her voice down.

She felt dirty, dirty and violated. This was so stupid…allowing him to whatever he pleases with her…she was so stupid. She tried to push him away, to separate herself from him but his hands and body were as strong as a python holding her down.

He took his eyes from her breasts and looked at her face.

- Oh, so that's how you want to play? Fine, then.

With one swift movement he flipped them again. She was now on top of him and he was smiling up at her. His hard member was poking her behind. He thrust it against her signalizing what she should do.

She took him with her hand and slowly sat down on it. She was wetter than…their first time… and it didn't hurt as much. However, it felt bigger than before and it was burning hot.

This was really the worst thing she had ever done in her life.

She started moving slowly up and down trying to adjust to the way he felt. He groaned from beneath her.

- Faster!

And she obliged. She increased the speed but with that everything was becoming fuzzy.

It was like her world melted into colors and the sounds of their moans. There was no correct thought in her head, only pleasure. Reality seemed to be so far away now,

He seemed bigger in her now and she was twice as sensitive.

He started thrusting too outmatching her speed. And then he hit it, a spot within her that made her go crazy. And he kept harassing it, again and again until she couldn't take it anymore and came hard.

Right after her orgasm he snapped at pulled her on him. His strong hands held her so tight she couldn't move anymore but it was like he didn't notice. Sakura's face was buried in his hair and she smelled his strange scent of spices and grass mixed with sweat. She saw his ear next to her lips and felt the strange urge to bite it and she did. She bit it hard but not enough to make him bleed. However he moaned hard and it was what seemed to send him off the edge. She felt warmth filling up her insides melting her from the inside. She watched his face as he came and just in that moment he seemed really beautiful…

She never knew it was possible but she felt even worse than after the rape. She was desperately trying to put on her clothes with trembling hands when she heard him snore. She looked at his sleeping face and thought how easy would be to kill him now. Her mind and heartbeat started racing as she thought about murdering the man who caused her all of this. Looking around for a tool she saw a knife on his desk. She grabbed it and went back to the bed. Killing him, killing another human… no, he was not human. She lifted the knife and attacked with all her strength but with cat-like reflexes he had grabbed her hand. She dropped the knife in his lap. How did he wake up so fast?

- Leave. You friends will arrive tomorrow.

He let her go and she dragged herself out of his home before breaking down again.

Thinking straight for a second she realized: the knife had not been on his desk when she went into his room the first time…

As Gaara said, her friends arrived safe. They were welcomed kindly by Sakura, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. She didn't like the company but could not say a word.

- Sakura! Are you ok?

Naruto jumped on her the second he saw her. She would usually push him off but now she was just happy to see him.

- I'm fine, Naruto.

Sasuke also came closer and gave his fiancé a kiss.

- Are you sure?

- Yes.

- We are so glad to have you here, dear guests. Would you like to join us for lunch?

Gaara… "So polite and friendly... what an act."

- Actually, we have to book a hotel room. But, thank you, for the offer.

After that, the sand siblings left but Sakura knew they would keep an eye on her.

She spent the whole day with her fiancé and her best friend and for the first time in a while, she felt safe. Sasuke tried to convince her to go home as fast as possible but she felt they wouldn't be allowed to leave just like that. Naruto kept asking about her message and how she sounded distressed but she said it was nothing, that she was just lonely. It was one excuse after the other.

She knew they had to escape but she had no idea how to explain any of this. She just wanted this one day to be with her friends and not think about the worst.

That night, the Kazekage was sitting on the rooftop across the hotel Sakura was staying in. Usually, no one would pay attention to him since he did that often but tonight, a certain blond had something to say about it.

- What the hell are you doing here?

- Naruto was it? Nice meeting you here.

- Shut up! Sakura can say whatever she wants but I know her and I know when she is lying. You did something to her didn't you?!

Gaara only smirked.

- You damned bastard!I will not let you hurt my friends!

- You are going to get yourself killed, better back off.

- Oh, really? Well, you have no idea who you are messing with!

With that Naruto launched his fist straight at Gaara's face. He easily evaded it. Naruto kept his attacks coming and it almost seemed like there were more than one of him attacking. Gaara managed to dodge or block every one of them until Naruto's last and most powerful punch that broke Gaara's defense and send him flying. He almost fell of the rooftop.

Finally, Gaara could strike and he quickly pressed Naruto against a chimney practically crushing his throat with his hand. He punched him twice with his other hand before noticing something wet on his shoulder. Gaara was bleeding.

He let go of Naruto and touched the wetness that colored his fingers red.

- Is that my…blood?!

Naruto was exhausted but used the momentary distraction to headbutt him and send them both flying off the rooftop.

After he was able to breathe again, Gaara practically hissed at the blond:

- What…the hell…is wrong with you?!

- I will make you pay for what you did! I won't let you harm her or any one of my friends anymore!

- Why do you even care so much? She's not even your girlfriend, she has a fiancé!

- It's not about that!

Since none of them could get up somehow they ended up talking for quite some time.

The morning after, Sakura,Naruto and Sasuke left for Konoha. The pink haired woman didn't hear from the Kazekage and was terrified that this might be their last day on this planet.

- Hey,Sakura, are you ok?

Of course, Naruto had felt her worry.

- Nothing I'm just… thinking. Gaara…he knows we are in the desert…

- Sure he does! I told him.

He grinned showing his white teeth.

- Naruto! How could-

- It's ok.

It was useless arguing with him so she just kept her guard up the whole journey home. However, nothing happened. Upon entering Konoha, Sakura looked at her blond friend and wondered just how amazing was this person.

It had been almost a year after Sakura had returned safely to Konoha. Her everyday life had helped her get over but no forget what had happened to her. Her nightmares, her fears, her paranoia …they all started to disappear. That was when she saw it and it hit her as hard as a rock. In her house, on her floor all the way to the living room, there was sand. Her legs began to shake but she slowly followed the trail that led her to a red haired man sitting on her couch.

Gaara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Chapter of Signal Lost . Sorry it is so late but don't worry the next one will be up very soon. **

** Signal Lost **

** Chapter 4 **

It was like time had slowed down. She could hear her own heart pounding in her ears and her feet giving up on her.

- Hey Sakura. How have you been?

- Why are you here?

Sakura took a defensive position ready to run to the door. Her hand tried to reach for anything sharp but there was nothing in sight. The closest was an umbrella that was at least a meter away from her.

He ignored her completely and stayed quiet for a second before saying:

- I heard you fiancé left. I assume he didn't like you anymore when someone else had you.

- Get out of my house!

- Fine, I'm sorry. That was mean. I came to talk to you. I…look up to someone. I've decided I want to be a better person from now on. I won't cause you anymore trouble.

He looked around the room as if thinking what to do but in the end sighed and got up. He made his way to the door past her when he said in an emotionless tone:

- I will be staying in this city for a while. Hope we see more of each other.

That leech had followed her here. This was a nightmare; she was no longer safe even on the streets of her own hometown! Heck she was not even safe in her own house, he had broken in so easily!

She packed up some clothes and essentials and thought of what to do now. Even though she was close with Ino, Naruto's place seemed to be the safest. She still had no idea how he had managed to chase away the monster in the first place.

She ran quickly to his house.

- Naruto, can I stay here for a little bit?

- Sure, Sakura, but what's wrong?

- It's nothing really. I just…don't feel safe.

- Did something happen?

- Nothing, I just would like to crash in here for a couple of days…

- Well then, welcome to my home Sakura!

After that he went on and on about everything they could do and at some moment she had to punch him for daydreaming too much.

Sakura felt a little better being around Naruto, but she knew she couldn't stay for long. His apartment was too small for two people and she didn't want to be a nuisance to he was watching TV Sakura went to his kitchen, sat down and tried to figure something out.

Why was Gaara in Konoha? Was it because of her? Why did he have to make her life so miserable?!

But she also feared that for as long as he was around, no girl out there was safe.

Sakura had to find out more about Gaara. She had some connections and decided to dig a little into his past. Maybe that way she could figure out what was he up to.

She thought about Kakashi. Even though he was no longer her boss, he had still asked her to finish the story about the desert creature. If he was so interested in it, maybe he knew something more.

Without a second thought, Sakura grabbed her purse, told Naruto she would be shopping for dinner and left.

She called Kakashi immediately asking him to meet met at a café near her workplace. He was late as always but she couldn't care less.

-You wanted to talk about the desert monster?

Well, since you gave up on the story I did some researching myself. I looked for every missing person lost in that desert for the past years and I think they might be connected. People would often disappear in the desert so not many thought about it but in last couple of years it seems the number has increased rapidly.

- Am I the only one escaped from the monster? I am the only survivor right?

- I thought so but no. There is someone else who made it out as well.

- Really? Who is she?

- Actually, it's a guy. His name is Lee. What made you think it's a woman?

- Oh, nothing I just… guessed.

So that pervert did anything that could walk regardless of gender!

- So where is he now?

- He is here, in the city. He is hospitalized.

- What happened to him?

- When they found him he was with a broken arm and leg and several other injuries. They thought he was going to remain in coma but he somehow pulled through. Right now he is going through physiotherapy, I think.

- I see… Well, I better go find him then!

- Wait you still haven't told me-

But she was long gone…and they didn't split the bill…

Sakura needed some time to think. Gaara couldn't fool her with that "changing person" thing at all. The pink haired considered telling Naruto everything, she knew he'd do anything to kill that monster but Gaara was still very dangerous. She couldn't risk her friend's life again. But the Kazekage being in Konoha threatened everyone's lives. Sakura couldn't go to the police either, she knew they'd believe her but they would need proof and the hospital from Suna would never send them the medical report she had when she got admitted there. She couldn't pretend Gaara wasn't there, he was just waiting for a moment to strike, it was so obvious! She had to trick him, it was her turf now, she had to capture the beast.

Sakura's first move would be to connect to this Lee guy. If he managed to get away , maybe there was a chance. Much to the pink haired girl's surprise, Mr. Rock Lee was a huge fan of hers and even had tried to contact her in the past. She brought him flowers in her visit to the hospital and he seemed happy but she recognized the look on his face from the start. It was the same look she saw in herself every morning after that happened. He was ruined.

It turned out he used to be a champion, a fighter that no one can outmatch in speed but after his injuries, the doctors feared he could never be able to fight again. He didn't want to say exactly what happened to him and she understood that, he only said he was in a fight with a red haired man.

Sakura also found out that red haired man had stalked him for quite some time and even attempted to kill him again.

- How did you manage to get away? How did you save yourself?

- Actually, I didn't. Someone else saved me. A guy came in my hospital room and kicked the stalker out.

I think his name was…Naruto.


End file.
